


Plead the Fifth

by glitterbb



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Keating Five, M/M, Sleepovers, Teasing, s2e13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterbb/pseuds/glitterbb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fun and Games at Asher's slumber party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plead the Fifth

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little K5 sleepover drabble. Originally posted on Tumblr

“Oh, come on Asher, I’ve seen the way you look at Connor’s ass.” Michaela giggled, taking another sip from her wine glass as Asher’s cheeks turned a deep shade of pink. 

“Even I noticed that when you stayed at ours.” Oliver chuckled, “You’re not exactly subtle.” He teased, snuggling into the crook of Connor’s arm as the whole room laughed at Asher’s expense. 

“I wasn’t checking him out.” Asher stuttered, voice raising. “I can appreciate the fact that Walsh has a tight ass without wanting to bone it.” He mumbled, gesticulating wildly. Connor snorted. 

“It’s cute that you think you’d be doing the boning in this hypothetical hookup.” He winked, gripping subconsciously onto Oliver’s shoulder. Asher frowned, stuffing yet another pizza bite into his mouth. 

“Oh come on, as the straight guy I should get to top.” He argued. 

“The other straight guys I’ve been with didn’t get to.” Connor shot back confidently. “Why should you be any different?” He purred, sipping from his apple cider. 

Asher’s mouth opened and closed rapidly, closely resembling a goldfish as he floundered helplessly for a comeback. 

“Look, I think we can all agree that Asher would definitely fuck Connor given half the chance.” Laurel finally piped up, breaking the silence as she sipped from her beer bottle. 

“I didn’t say that.” Asher argued.

“You didn’t need to.” Laurel tutted. “Just ask the next question.” She sighed with a yawn, pulling the blanket up around herself. She needed to sleep, they all did. This sleepover was supposed to be for safety reasons rather than for fun after all. 

“Fine.” Asher huffed, staring pointedly at Connor. “Walsh.” He muttered. “Where’s the craziest place you and the O-Man have got frisky?” He smirked triumphantly. 

“You mean besides our couch that you slept on?” Connor retorted, not missing a beat. Asher rolled his eyes.

“Look, next time there’s a scary murderer on the loose, you two are on your own.” He pouted, crossing his arms and scrabbling under his blanket. 

“He’s teasing you, Asher.” Oliver sighed, trying to diffuse the tension. He loved to see Asher squirm as much as the next person, but his mother had always taught him to be a gracious guest, and he was damned if he was going to let Connor stoop to Asher’s level.

“I plead the fifth.” Connor interrupted, holding his hands up, exchanging a quick glance with Oliver. Laurel raised a cynical eyebrow.

“You’re passing up on an opportunity to boast about your sex life?” She smirked, “That either means you haven’t done it anywhere exciting and you’re bluffing, or the answer is so good you just want to make us beg?”

Oliver fidgeted on the air mattress, burrowing down under the blanket, eyes locked knowingly with Connor’s, both unable to resist bursting into shared giggles. 

“It’s clearly the latter.” Michaela grinned, emptying the last of the bottle into her wine glass and tucking her feet under herself again, settling in for the inevitable revelation. “Just spill, Oliver.”

“Hey, it was Connor’s question!” Oliver argued. “If he’s pleading the fifth then I’m claiming spousal privilege.” He grinned smugly. Helping Connor study had definitely left its mark on him. Connor grinned proudly, reaching down and entwining his fingers with Oliver’s under the blanket, away from prying eyes.

“Oh, come on, it’s clearly Keating’s house? What happened?” Asher beamed, suddenly as excited as a kid on Christmas morning. “You guys get lusty when it turned out Philip had just taken Oliver for a date night?” He leered. 

“Who hasn’t got frisky at Keating’s house?” Laurel tutted, all eyes turning on her in an instant. She looked around, wide eyed. “What?!” She smirked. “The amount of time we spend there, it’s not like we get much time to do anything at home?” She added with a grin. 

“I really did not want to think about you and the beard man getting down and dirty right now.” Asher groaned. “Kinda gives me the heebie jeebies.” He shuddered. 

“But you’re totally in to the thought of me and Oliver?” Connor chuckled. 

“For the last time, I don’t want to have sex with you, Connor.” Asher hissed irately. 

“Can we just all maybe… go to sleep?” Oliver sighed, beginning to feel like a parent torn between two siblings, pulling the blanket tighter around himself. “I have work and you all probably have another shady murderer to defend from justice.” The room fell silent as the other four exchanged silent, guilty glances. One by one burying down into their blankets in an attempt to get some form of rest. 

“Wait.” Michaela’s voice broke through the darkness, her blanket rustling. “Connor never answered the question.” She announced smugly. Connor grinned to himself , wrapping his arm tighter around Oliver’s torso, holding him protectively as they spooned.

“I’ll show you in the morning.” He mumbled, pressing a kiss to the skin behind Oliver’s ear, feeling his boyfriend tremble with suppressed laughter in his grip.

“Oh, come on.” She whined. “We have a Criminal Law lecture at 9am.” She pleaded. Connor chuckled, his voice low and warm against the back of Oliver’s neck. 

“Exactly.”


End file.
